


ruby cheeks.

by youriko



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: it took a lot, to make her do that.





	ruby cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> came from a request from twitter! u can request pairings from my listo, here's the link: https://listography.com/elimaki?f=O

It wasn’t when Ruby had called her Yohane; someone finally respecting her wishes, a small weight lifted off her shoulders when everyone else pushed her down. She wanted to be friends with Ruby for it, but no, it wasn’t then.

 

It wasn’t when she caught Ruby staring in class; she’d been a bit flustered, sure, but she turned and stared at the bored, determined not to think much of it. Ruby’s eyes lit up a bit when she looked at her, and it made her feel a bit queasy, but no, it wasn’t then.

 

It wasn’t when she was asked to join Aqours; though Chika was at the front, Yohane couldn’t keep her eyes from slipping to Ruby. She was so determined, as always, and it made her heart melt a bit. She reached out for her, giving her a chance, and she took it. But still, no, it wasn’t then.

 

And it wasn’t when Ruby asked her to be her girlfriend, either; more than anything, she felt proud, proud of such a shy girl overcoming her fears to ask her that, even if she didn’t deserve it. Ruby would always shine above the rest, and Yohane a shadow, but if Ruby wanted her, she would give herself; but no, it wasn’t then.

 

It was in the early morning, when Yohane had yet to put on her fallen angel persona or even get out of bed. The sun filtered through her crappy blinds, and she felt Ruby lying next to her, tracing patterns on her back.

 

Turning around, Yohane smiled at Ruby, floppy hair, sleepy eyes and all. Ruby leaned in gently, making sure Yohane was okay with it, before placing a kiss on her lips.

  
Then, and only then, did Yohane blush.


End file.
